Saviour
by Touch The Dark
Summary: A group of warlocks plan on destroying everything in all dimentions. Buffy and the gang team up with Angel, The Doctor and Donna to stop them. All hope is lost. The only race of people that can stop them has long gone out of exsistance. Or have they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All the characters in the story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who

**Saviour**

**Chapter one**

They had done it. Saved the world. Paying a price also. Many people had died in that battle and not one of them had forgotten what they did. Anya died saving Andrew. Xander had always said she was his girl, always doing the stupid thing. The more he thought about his loss the more he cried but that wouldn't be the way she would want him to live. For her sake he had to carry on. Spike. Spike saved them all. Saved the world without a second thought. He died a true hero. Every night Dawn would hear her sister cry for him. She missed him. She yearned for him. And she loved him from the bottom of her soul.

Cleveland, Ohio. Three months had past since Sunnydale was destroyed. Buffy, Faith and Giles had set up a new training school for slayers. Giles had recruited a group of men to train up as new watchers, including Andrew who took on the role with such enthusiasm. Willow helped out where she could and also taught magic once a week. The watchers needed something useful and that was it. Dawn was attending the local high school and Robin was a history teacher there. Giles had offered to train Xander also and although he was reluctant to do it, he did it anyway. At least he was still useful for something. Everyone was happy. Buffy had even started to enjoy herself.

The sun shone through the double glazed doors. The sound of giggling filled the halls. Giles had brought the mansion with what he had in his savings. Of course everyone was eternally grateful. Life was good. Now that she wasn't the one and only slayer, Buffy could kick back and relax. But something was stopping her. Somewhere deep down inside was stopping her from being completely happy. The blonde slayer stepped into the hall. Smiling and greeting the girls as they walked past. Vi rushed on after a group.

"Hey Buffy! Wait up!" she shouted, jogging after them

Buffy smiled. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty about what happen but it was hard not to. The one thing that was keeping her sane was that moment they shared before the world collapsed around them.

**Flashback.**

Buffy and Spike were the only ones left in the hellmouth. Earthquake shook the ground. Spike was glowing from the amulet, sending out rays of light.

out into the hellmouth. Buffy stood in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe.

"Spike!" she shouted, worried

"I mean it! I gotta do this!"

Spike held out his hand to stop her. She laced her fingers through his and they burst into flames together. Eyes welled up with tears, she softly looked into his eyes.

"I love you,"

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. Now go! I want to see how it ends,"

Another earthquake; Buffy let go of his hand and ran up the stairs.

**End of flashback.**

How could he not believe her? The question was floating round in her mind. She never told a soul about their last words. That was theirs and theirs only. Private. Buffy's hand went to her pocket and pulled out a silver zippo. A tear dropped onto her cheek as she ran her finger over it. Faith noticed her fellow slayer just staring out into the garden. The sun shone on the lighter and reflected back. The brunette was curious to find out what it was so went over to her.

"Hey B, whatcha got there?" she enquired

Holding it up briefly and then she placed it back in her pocket.

"I found it in my stuff the other day...I-I couldn't throw it away," she whispered

Faith nodded with sympathy. The brunette hadn't known the vampire long but in that time she quickly sussed out that he was decent enough, even with his history.

"Come on, don't wanna make G all grumpy by bein' late or we'll never hear the end of it!"

Slight smile. The slayers walked off down the hall.

"And somehow I ain't in the mood for one of his lectures..." Faith continued

Big conference room at Wolfram and Hart. Angel, Fred, Wesley and Gunn sat around for one of many weekly meetings.

"So, what's on the agenda boss?" Gunn asked

Angel picked up the sheet of paper and indicated for them to do so.

"Someone was found dead last night,"

Fred frowned in disgust.

"That's just...all of it, flailed?" she asked, feeling sick

"Every last bit," he confirmed

Wesley looked deep in thought.

"We should get researching, the longer it takes to find this thing..."

"More people die," Gunn finished.

The vampire stood up.

"Ok, Wesley and Fred you get onto the books. Notify me if anything comes up. I'll search the streets,"

Bodies were everywhere. The cries of the dead echoed around the now burnt down village. A man wearing a long, dark purple robe walked around with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed for his leg.

"Help me," the half dead girl rasped

Silence and then he shot her with a strike of magic. Hand still clasped to him. Pulling a face of disgust, he peeled her fingers from him. A man in a red robe came running towards the man. Big scar running from the top of his right eyebrow to his cheek.

"Please tell me you got the crystal?"

"Of course. Ripped it from the very neck of it's keeper, Master Warlock," the man reassured

Grin.

"Good,"

The Master Warlock flexed his fingers and sparks flew from his finger tips.

"I can feel it. The power surging through me...my very body breaths this magic,"

The veins in his hand turned black.

"Shall I assemble the others?" he asked

Sick smile fell across his lips.

Men, women, children and demons were chained up at the feet. The line went on for what seemed like forever. They were dressed in simple rags and no shoes. Feet dirtied and bleeding. Forced to build and chisel. A six foot, well built demon, with three horns on his head cracked the whip if someone was slacking. Cry of pain.

"Pick up pace or feel the wrath of Asmodeus!" he roared

Various prison like cells were dotted around the underground. No sunlight to ever reach them. An old wooden door with a spy hole placed in just the right place so that whoever was in there could see the person or thing on the other side. Inside the room, sat a woman in a a tight yet ragged dress, dirtied from her surroundings and completely sleeveless. She supplied sultry spooks from within her eerie, candlelit room, her Jamaican patois, gnarled teeth and sickly, sweat-glistening skin not masking an exotic Creole flavour of eroticism. The walls had various things hung up. Jars of powder, entrails, anything imaginable. This woman was with out any doubt a woman of magic. Very powerful magic at that. She clasped her hands together. Rocking back and forth she muttered something to herself before throwing the contents onto the table. Her face seemed unchanged.

"And so it begins,"

A small girl sniffed. As she worked she began to sing.

"In the land of fire, O, how we seek, he who shall set us free, from this torment and pain,"

Her small voice drifted to others in the line and now a demon joined in.

"We long for the day, when we see the sun, or laugh once more, but this is our punishment," they both sang

The demons with whips looked confusingly at each other.

"They're singing,"

Grunt.

"QUIET!" the other one bellowed, cracking his whip

But they simply ignored them. Soon enough, all of them in every single line sang out.

"Sitting and waiting, too afraid to move, beneath pain and sorrow, we wait for the guiding light,"

Even though they were so far away he could still hear their words. Pleading and begging words for this torment to stop. Needing a hero. A man dressed in ragged trousers and a ripped, cream shirt stood up and faced the wall. Hand pressed against the crumbling brick.

"All within me gone but pain, hoping that the pain would fade away, with awakening the tears will begin, to my everlasting silence took me," his slick, Brittish voice sung the last part

He turned around to reveal a mop of medium length brown hair. Blue piercing eyes and well chiselled cheek bones. Closing his eyes as the singing was replaced with screams.

So what do you guys think so far? What was your favourite part? I've had writer's block :( please please review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All the characters in the story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who

**Chapter two**

A man in a long dark purple robe stood in the middle of a circle of stands. Each stand held a crystal, except one. Others stood on the outside and listen as he spoke, walking slowing towards the last stand.

"This is it, my friends. That pathetic group no longer stands in our way,"

He placed the crystal in the stand and smiled as each beamed a light to the ceiling. The man laughed.

"All will be ours,"

Buffy suddenly shot up. A look of worry spread across her face as she darted off her bed and out her room. The hall way was packed full of scared and crying SIT's in their pyjamas. They were all heading for Giles' bedroom. Not a good idea. The blonde tried to pushed her way through but was not successful. Sighing, she would have to resort to shouting.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone stopped and looked to her. Kennedy in the corner.

"Everyone calm down and go to the training room. I'll be there shortly,"

Muttering ascended as they did so. Kennedy came up to Buffy wearing the same expression on her face.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out,"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had gathered in the training room as instructed. They were now joined by Willow, Xander, Faith, Dawn, Andrew and Giles. All the slayers were talking at once and the watcher in training struggled to write everything down.

"For the love of Yoda, can't you just talk one at a time," he piped

Andrew was met with various frowns and glares.

"...Please?"

Silence. Giles looked to Buffy and spoke.

"Would you care to explain what all the fuss is about?"

The blonde nodded and took her place in the front of the room.

"We all had a dream,"

As if his interest wasn't already perked. Xander readjusted his eye patch and looked bewildered.

"What? All of you?"

A unison of yes sounded through out the room.

"It was really scary. And that man (shudders) way creepy," Vi shuddered

"Definitely a prophetic dream by the sounds...Buffy, please continue,"

Andrew sat intensely scribbling down what the head slayer was saying. Sometimes one of the others would add something.

"The man in the middle put a crystal or gem in the last stand and all these lights beamed out and sort of...soaked into him," Buffy ended

The watcher nodded, looking worried. Just as Giles went to speak, Faith interrupted.

"He said something about no one will stand in their way this time. What the heck does that mean?"

His worst fears were confirmed. Giles always knew this day would come but never imagined it would be in his lifetime. Everyone turned their heads to him. Buffy and the gang knew that look all too well.

"Yeah, Mr Giles, what does it mean?" Rona asked

Buffy, Willow and Xander shared a look with each other. Giles removed his glasses, cleaned them and placed them back on.

"It means we are in big trouble,"

The middle aged man pushed himself away from the table and hastily left the room full of worried, muttering people. Buffy and Willow caught up with her ex watcher in the library.

"Giles..." Buffy started

He disappeared round the corner, returning moments later with a collection of books.

"I must alert The Coven at once,"

The red head pursed her lips.

"T-The Coven? But they don't need to know about one slayer dream, right?" Willow stuttered

No answer. That really worried the women. You always knew when something bad was happening just from the way he acted. It couldn't be another apocalypse, could it?

"Giles, we've just come out of one of the biggest apocalypse we've ever had to deal with and judging the way you're acting right about now, I'd say there's another on the way,"

Giles looked up to his slayer and the witch. Nothing could prepare them for what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid it is much worse than that,"

Their faces were full of confusion and concern as they looked at him. What did that mean? What could be worse than an apocalypse?

In hell they only had twenty minutes each day for something to eat or drink in his case. If you didn't do as Asmodeus' minions instructed then that luxury was taken away. The brown haired man stood in the queue. He hadn't had anything for a few days. The reason? He absolutely refused to stand there and watch an old man being manhandled, even if he happened to be an evil necromancer. His fuse had vastly evaporated into nothing. The sooner he got some blood the better. As he turned to leave, the man knocked into a seven FT, muscular demon, spilling the ruby liquid all over him. He frowned. The demon glared at him.

"Watch it, Deadboy," the demon spat

The man clenched his jaw. He definitely wasn't in the mood for this. Smirk.

"Watch it, Deadboy," he mimicked

The muscular demon swiftly turned back to the vampire.

"What did you say?"

Shrug.

"Who says I said a thing?" he retorted

"I heard you,"

Clenched fists.

"Did you?"

Out of nowhere, the demon's fish connected with his nose. Again and again. Tia Dalma watched from the shadows with a weird smile on her face. The vampire launched himself at his attacker, causing a commotion and everyone stopped to watch. Some laughing as the demon gained the upper hand.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" a little voice shouted as he had the vampire by the collar of his shirt

He glanced at the boy and roughly placed his victim back on his feet.

"Make sure you stay well away from me or next time I'll rip your pretty head off," he sneered

Too angry to respond, he just watched the Trolapse walk away. Great, not only had he lost his meal for the day but his nose was broken. The vampire went to wipe the blood on his sleeve when the boy handed him a rag from his pocket.

"There you go, Mister,"

Blue eyes studied the innocent face.

"Thanks,"

He wiped his nose and walked away. Frowning, he turned back to see not only was the boy following him, he was staring at him with such awe of his presence.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" he enquired

"No, I'm here on my own, Mister," the boy stated sadly

A pang of guilt flooded through him. He didn't look older than eight years old and he had sparkling green eyes that reminded him a bit of her. The poor guy was here on his own. But he was still staring at him and that freaked him out. All of a sudden, the boy clasped the vampire's cool and rather large hand in his and he spoke so sternly.

"Don't let that big bully be proven right. You're a very special man, Mister,"

Proven right about what? And special? Unless you count being sent to hell for self sacrifice as special then there was nothing special about it.

"Firstly, the name's Spike. Secondly, right about what?"

"All the humans and some demons are saying you're the man who will save us from the darkness and Mister Trolapse doesn't believe it, Mister Spike," he explained

A half chuckle, half snort escaped his lips.

"I'd have to go with him on that one,"

"Don't say that, Mister Spike!" the boy exclaimed with a frown and a pout

Spike put his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Just Spike, little mate," he corrected

"Ok, Spike,"

The brown haired vampire smiled for the first time since he arrived there. He ran his hand through his medium length hair. As they walked off, Tia listened to the conversation.

"You got a name, kid?"

"Cory,"

"Well Cory, looks like you'll be staying with me,"

"Really?" Cory beamed

Spike ruffled Cory's blonde hair.

"Really,"

Someone had to look out for him. After all, his parents weren't around.

At Wolfram and Hart, Angel walked into the office, noting that Wesley and Lorne were sticking their noses well into the research. He looked around.

"Hows the research?"

Lorne looked up from his book with a severe look of boredom.

"Well, there are several suspects-" Wesley started

"We're at a loss here, Angel cakes!" Lorne exclaimed, slamming the book shut

The ex watcher cleared his throat.

"Did you get evidence of who did this?"

"Not exactly...where are the others?" Angel asked

"Fred is grilling Knox. Apparently he knows about the no skin dealio," the green demon informed

That only told him where one of them were and he needed them all.

"And Gunn?"

"Training his mind," Wesley said

A moment passed before Angel began to leave the room.

"Back in five,"

Exactly ten minutes later, they all sat around, eager to learn what their boss had discovered. Pulling out a small circle, the vampire looked at it.

"Tell me what you can about this," he said tossing the object to the English man

He studied the object with such interest and a very small frown formed on his brow. It had a hex in the middle. In the middle of the hex was an eye and a ruby. Or so it appeared.

"It looks like some kind of pendulum. Where did you find it?" he enquired

"Scene of the crime. Cops must of overlooked it...we can narrow things down now we have this,"

The man passed it to Lorne, who passed it to Gunn and finally Fred. As the shy scientist went to pass the pendulum back to Angel, something caught her eye.

"Wait,"

Fred studied it closer. The gem.

"The ruby isn't a ruby,"

"Huh?" the vampire stated

"It's not?" Wesley followed

She shook her head.

"If this was a ruby then it wouldn't change from red to green," she stated

"Let me see," Gunn said

He peered at the gem in question and nodded.

"She's right. It's green,"

Wesley readjusted his glasses.

"That narrows it down considerably,"

The reality that his head would be knocked clean off his shoulders was extremely strong. There he stood in front of their leader; the Master Warlock, prepared for that fate. The purple robed man was placing crystals in the box. There were four missing.

"What is it, Francis?" he asked without looking

Gulp. Francis shifted on the spot.

"I lost my pendulum. The guy ripped it off before I killed him. I'm sorry Mater Warlock,"

The Master Warlock leaned back in his chaired and smiled.

"Don't be. Even if someone did find it they couldn't stop us. No one could. All of them are long gone now so nothing will stand in the way of us destroying it all,"

It was the middle of nowhere and they didn't know why they had been called here. Whatever the reason it must be terribly serious. The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the Tardis. Donna stared at her surroundings while the time lord walked a few feet from his assistant. Rushing to catch up to him, Donna nearly ran into him as he came to a halt.

"Where are we?" Donna piped

"Shadow Proclamation. I got a message on the physic paper,"

The Doctor pulled out a black wallet and handed it to her. The message read: _Come quickly. There is no time to spare, SP. _Donna frowned.

"How did you know that it was here they wanted you to come?"

"The initials,"

"But there could be more than one SP in the whole universe like South Park or..." she babbled

An old woman dressed in a black dress, accompanied by several Jadoon. She glanced at the woman and then turned to him.

"I'm glad you could make it so soon,"

The Doctor looked at the big rhinos with an air of nervousness at their presence.

"Sounded urgent,"

"Oh, it is Doctor. Very urgent,"

The head of the Shadow Proclamation stepped forward. They never called on his help.

"The warlocks at Opedious have escaped and now the leader is reassembling the group and many more. We understand that their goal is to pick up where they left off,"

Shocked. Donna had no idea what they were talking about. The last time they were free, the group reaped havoc. Even though their arch nemesis' warrior stopped them when he could, he was killed in the process.

"It can't be..." his voice wavered

She looked between the two.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

No answer left his lips.

"Now we need you to go to earth to stop them,"

"But no one can stop them, only they can and they're all dead,"

Nod.

"That _**may **_be but there is a creature name Angel who needs your help,"

That was it. She walked off.

"Where can I find him?" he shouted

The woman stopped.

"Wolfram and Hart, LA,"

To Wolfram and Hart it was.

Back in Cleveland, Ohio, Giles had alerted The Coven. They were just in as much a flutter as him. All Buffy had gotten out of him was how did they escape. He didn't say a name. Pulling out an address book, Giles skipped the pages until he found his number.

Wesley was still trying to figure out the mystery of who or what the pendulum belonged to. He was so sure he had seen it before but he couldn't quite remember where. The phone rang, pulling him away from the research.

"Wesley Wyndam Price," he answered

When the voice of an older Englishman hit Wesley's ears he almost dropped the receiver.

"Mr Giles, what can I do for you?"

His face fell and his looked visibly sick.

"A-Are you sure? No mistake?"

Then it hit him. The pendulum. He had to warn the rest of them.

"Right. No. Absolutely...one. There is one dead already..."

They thought The First was bad? Nothing could even slightly prepare them for the hell that was to come.

Back in hell, Tia Dalma walked at a very slow pace towards her subject. She had spent the last few months studying the vampire and now was the time to make her presence known. Spike carried the buckets over to the lava well and noticed something wasn't quite right. He decided to put it to the back burner until a filthy hand gripped his forearm.

"What the-"

"Come with me," Tia said

Snort.

"I'm not goin' anywhere with someone I don't soddin' know,"

Spike roughly pulled away but she stepped in front of him.

"Oh, but I do know you...William," she drawled

Spike stared at her in astonishment. How did she know his real name? Only one way to find out. The vampire reluctantly followed the strange woman.

Hey guys, what did you think? What was your favourite part? What do you think should happen next? I know its been a while since i've updated but i have another story i'm working on so i am trying to do it evenly. Please please review! I can't wait to see what you think! Your reviews keep me going! And thank you to the people who have already reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All the characters in the story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Doctor Who

Hey darlings here is chapter 3 of Saviour. I no with short but chapter 4 will be posted shortly – guitarbabe05 Thanks for all your help on this hun :)

**Chapter three**

As Spike settled himself down he looked at Tia Dalma. Soon after she sat opposite him and stared right into his azure eyes. Brown clashed with blue the two sat in silence until Spike became impatient.

"So, the birdie gonna bloody sing!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air.

The dim light that filtered into the cells illuminating his pale features and the peroxide blonde tips at the ends of his hair. A slow grin slid onto Tia's face.

"William Mason, William The Bloody... Spike," Tia started her rich accent filling the cell

A chill ran down Spike's back.

"These are all you," Tia continued

"And yet... you are none of them," she finished

"Oi! I bloody well am, I mighta been bloody sucked into a trinket and spat back out but I'm still me," Spike yelled

Tia didn't flinch.

"Let me finish... Vampire," she said softly as she waited for him to settle a few moments later she continued

"You are none of them and yet all of them, you still have the heart and soul of William Mason. The Strength and intelligence of William the Bloody...and the courage and love of Spike. Your past defines you and together they give you the power to triumph and return to your loved ones,"

Spike sat there staring. His eyes wide as the woman spoke so truly about him.

"I see her you know," Tia said softly

Spike's head shot up, his gaze hopeful.

"She's all around you. The light to your dark... your golden goddess,"

"Buffy," Spike murmured

"She mourns you still, dreams of your return; her soul aches to tell you again and for you to believe,"

Tia paused and sat ram rod straight.

"There is strong evil here Spike an' soon it will consume the world destroying everything in its path. The order of Lux lucis quod Atrum or the order ove the light and dark has been prophesied to stop it. The order has been around for eons an' eons. One man every ten years would grace the soil of god and they will triumph over the evil and rid the world of evil once and for all. Each member a outcast in their own rights but when the order is complete they will have their family and will be blessed by the powers that be,"

"'snot good 'nuff that I bloody died to save the world from all evil now a bleedin' prophecy changed the soddin' rules," Spike mumbled

Tia smiled. How naive the vampire was, that prophecy was written before any human walked the earth. Magic. A frown crossed Tia's face. The brooding one worried her. He was not a part of the family that was foretold. The spirits showed her glances at the future with the brooding one. In it there was great chances that he could case the fall of the order and then all would be lost. But the dark Slayer... the rouge one would need him now. She had walked the path of darkness and had left her own prints in blood, she disregarded her duty, her legacy maybe. Tia mused this was the Powers the Be way of balance redemption for them both...

"You are the worlds hope without you all is lost...there is a touch of destiny about you. My dear William..." she trailed off

Spike jumped to his feet.

"NO!" he yelled

"I WAS DONE. I DID MY BLOODY BIT, FOR THE SODDIN' WORLD AN' NOW LOOK 'M PAYIN FOR IT. NO MORE!"

Tia looked up at him a sad smile graced her face.

"Embrace your destiny..."

Tia started but Spike wouldn't listen any more and started to storm out the door when Tia's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Do you want to see her?" she whispered but to Spike she may have screamed it at the top of her lungs

"Yes," he whispered as he moved towards the voodoo priestess his thoughts on his golden goddess

Hey guys, what did you think? What was your favourite part? What do you think should happen next? I know its been a while since i've updated but i have another story i'm working on so i am trying to do it evenly. Please please review! I can't wait to see what you think! Your reviews keep me going! And thank you to the people who have already reviewed. Thanks guitarbabe2005 for all your help! And for doing this chapter! Your a star!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey darlings well here is the long awaited chapter 4 I hope you all like it please review guitarbabe2005

Thanks to Guitarbabe2005 for writing this chapter :) Touch the dark.

**Chapter four**

The Master walked out of the portal. His followers close behind; looking around at the peaceful realm he smiled an evil smile.

"Your orders destroy torture and kill,"

His merry band of followers let out loud woops of delight as they made their way towards a peaceful village. Magic crackling in the air and the sun glinting off weapons. The master drew in a deep breath. It was here that one of the eight he needed was protected. He had one already and this one would be easy. Were the powers really that stupid to hide it on such a peaceful plane? He smirked as he felt the unmistakeable pull in his blood. It was here his blood sang for it. Raising an eye to the heavens the Master let out a low chuckle... yes it really seemed they were THAT stupid. As he neared the village, the screams of its people rang like music to his ears. However, his eyes were focused on a large hut in the centre of the chaos the purple crystal was waiting, for him. As he neared closer, the hem of his long robe became soaked with the blood of the fallen. His minions were doing their job. Soon there would be no one left alive on this plane to tell the gruesome, bloody tale. Stepping over bodies, and killing those hanging onto life he finally reached his destination. Walking into the holy room, a cold chill past through him as hallowed ground always did, reminding him he was unwelcome, tainted. In the centre of the room, upon a golden pedestal stood the glowing crystal. As he neared it, a voice called from the shadows.

"You may get this crystal but your efforts are worthless,"

The Master turned around as he watch a old woman step from her place in the shadows, her priestess robes clinging to her slight frame. The Master looked at the woman his eyes widened ever so slightly as he realised she was not mortal.

"No, I'm not," she said a half smile on her face as if she read his mind

"Not completely any way,"

The master became slightly nervous as he felt something shift inside him. Pushing it aside, his face its usual emotionless plane he spat.

"My efforts will reward me, hag,"

The old woman looked at him no trace of fear anywhere of her aged face.

"I've seen it... HE WILL stop you... The Powers champion and there's nothing you can do to stop it," she murmured loud enough for him to hear

In the blink of an eye her figure fell limp to the floor her throat slashed. The Master took in the sight and saw Francis standing were the old woman would have a bloody dagger in his hands.

"Ignore her master, it was the desperate ramblings of a old crone desperate to hang onto the thread of life a little longer," Francis said

The master nodded

"Of course," he said his voice powerful once more

But the master could not help but feel the sliver of cold sliding down his spine as he grabbed the purple crystal off the pedestal and placed it into the wooden box and stormed out of the hut and back towards his portal. His minions following closely behind carrying the spoils of their kill...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_BACK IN CLEVELAND_

As Buffy walked into the master living room, her heart was lead in her chest, she had another dream about Spike their final moments together.

_FLASHBACK_

_SUNNYDALE FINAL BATTLE_

_Buffy laced her fingers through Spike's and stared into his eyes, not flinching as their intertwined fingers burst into flame together._

"I love you," Buffy said

Spike looked at her and simply said

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it,"

She let go of his hand as a earthquake shook the cavern.

"Now go!" yelled Spike and as he watched Buffy run up the stairs her eyes never leaving him he chuckled.

"I wanna see how it ends,"

_END FLASHBACK_

Buffy let out a sigh. Why wouldn't he believe her? He HAD to know she wouldn't say those words unless she really meant it. She thought back to the exact moment she knew, she had felt the exact moment he had died a part of her died along with him. She let out another sigh, as she gave the gang a smile as slowly she lowered her self into the chair and pulled the daily newspaper towards her wary body. Buffy let out a groan splashed all over the front page was the headline.

**Seven bodies found – decapitated and disposed**

"Giles," she called out

The Englishman walked out from the kitchen a tray balanced in one hand as he passed out coffee to Xander, Dawn, Willow, Andrew, Faith and Robin the other potentials who were living temporally with Giles and the Scooby gang were either out or asleep.

"Ah, Buffy," he started then he noticed she held the paper in her hands

"I see you have caught the headlines," he sighed

"Mmm Giles what can we do? It's getting worse," the tiny slayer said sadly

"Well I rather hoped we didn't have to resort to this but maybe..." he trailed off

"Maybe what?"

"Well, Buffy, maybe if we asked Angel and his team out here,"

"NO!" yelled Buffy

"Buf-"

"NO, Giles! Not after what he did," she trailed off

"if this is a Spike thing Buff," started Xander

"Yes this is a Spike thing. Angel signed his DEATH warrant. He ran away like a coward instead of standing up to me and saying 'Hey, I'm wearing the damn thing!'" Buffy snapped

"Spike is DEAD because of Mr Broody and his lack of backbone," she continued

Willow, Dawn and Andrew all shared a glance. It had been three months and Buffy still grieved Spike. Dawn's heart went out to her sister. She and Buffy had become closer since that day. Often, Buffy would crawl into her bed after having another Spike dream and she would comfort her sister as best she could. Sometimes they would share fond memories of the bleached vamp.

"Buffy..." started Xander

"No, Xander! I LOVE him! Ok...and I can't let him go just like that!" she yelled

Xander let out a sigh. This wasn't the first time Buffy confessed her feelings towards the vampire since the collapse of the hell mouth.

"He's gone Buffy," he said as softly as he could, hating how the tears welled in her eyes

Buffy refused to meet his eyes.

"I know," she whispered

"But it doesn't stop me loving him. Just like he loved me when I died,"

The room went silent. Only the sound of shallow breaths could be heard. After a while Buffy stood up squaring her shoulders.

"But your right, guys go pack and I'll call tall, dark and forehead," she said as she walked towards the study before she closed the door she couldn't help but smile as she heard Xander exclaim

"Oh, god she's even starting to talk like captain peroxide,"


End file.
